Existing cancer treatments, such as cytotoxic therapy, can be effective at destroying tumors and other malignant cells. In the process, however, such therapies can also damage healthy cells and tissues. Some of the undesirable side effects associated with cancer treatments such as cytotoxic therapy include anemia, immunosuppression, decreased wound healing, and damage to mucosal tissues. Similar problems exist in conventional treatments for other conditions such as autoimmune or inflammatory disorders as well as infectious diseases. Many of the undesirable side effects associated with treatments for these conditions are caused by interactions between the treatment agent and non-diseased cells.
Targeted drug therapies are increasingly favored for use in treating conditions such as cancer, autoimmune or inflammatory disorders, and infectious diseases. Targeted therapies can act directly on diseased cells with relatively less activity toward non-diseased cells. Therefore, targeted therapies can be administered with a greater efficacy and/or a relatively lower dose than non-targeted therapies.